dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona
} |name = Fiona |image = fiona profile.png |px = 270px |race = Elf |affiliation = Grey Wardens (formerly) Circle of Magi Venatori (conditional) Inquisition (conditional) College of Enchanters/The Bright Hand (conditional) |class = Mage |title = Grey Warden (previously) First Enchanter (previously) Grand Enchanter (as of 9:40 Dragon) |voice = Eve Karpf |gender = Female |family = Alistair (Son) |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Asunder Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Fiona is an elven mage from Orlais. Formerly a Grey Warden, she is now the Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi. Background Fiona grew up in an alienage in Orlais until her family died and she was orphaned. As a child of seven, she was bought as a slave by Count (now styled Comte) Dorian, who kept her as a "pet." She was sexually and physically abused. Eventually she realized she had magical talents and used them to kill the Count, an act that nearly killed her the first time she used magic. Instead of leaving her to die or summoning the city guard, the Count's widow sent her to the Circle of Magi outside of Montsimmard.Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 58. There, she was recruited into the Grey Wardens by Commander Genevieve after Fiona begged to be allowed to join. Fiona also saw fellow recruits Duncan and Riordan through their Joining. Involvement Dragon Age: The Calling Fiona said she "might be the first Warden who does not have to go on the Calling."}} Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: Inquisition Fiona is present in the Castle Redcliffe throne room during the negotiation between Alexius and the Inquisition. In the resulting altercation, in which the Herald and Dorian are accidentally transported a year into the future, in which their absence has resulted in the growth of the Breach, they find an imprisoned Fiona, who has red lyrium growing out of her lower body; she explains that proximity to red lyrium slowly transforms her into that substance for the Venatori to mine. When the two return to the present and capture Alexius, the Fereldan monarch(s) (Alistair and/or Anora, depending on who was made sovereign) arrive and order the rebel mages to leave Ferelden. The Herald can then either take the mages on as allies or conscripts. When the Inquisition takes residence in Skyhold, the Inquisitor can converse with Fiona. She inquires about Alistair, without revealing that he is her son. Fiona will also assist personally in the battle at the Arbor Wilds, leading a band of mages into battle against the Red Templars. }} Fiona and her compatriots join forces with the Venatori out of desperation and help them attack Haven, in which the Herald is forced to fight her. Fiona leads the final wave to kill the Herald personally at the upper trebuchet, and the Herald's team engages her and a number of Venatori in a pitched battle. Fiona is unsuccessful in stopping the Herald and is killed.}} See also Quotes Dragon Age: The Calling * "I am tired of pain. So tired. Aren't you?" Dragon Age: Asunder * "Fuck the Divine!... I'm certain the Divine is a perfectly nice person." Dragon Age: Inquisition * "So I was sent to the Circle of Magi, the first Warden ever to be kicked out. Quite the achievement." * (If Alistair is King) "I only wanted to know if he Alistair was happy. His...father had such hopes for him." _________ (If Alistair is a Grey Warden) * Fiona: "The Warden you brought to Skyhold...his name is Alistair?" * The Inquisitor: "Yes. Didn't you meet him?" * Fiona: "No, there's...no point in that now. He seems a good man." * The Inquisitor: "Yes, he does." * Fiona: "It's not important. I'm simply musing on the clever tricks the Maker plays." Trivia * Duncan named an axe after Fiona. * Despite her title of a Grand Enchanter, she doesn't wear white robes in the game. In optional dialogue, she reveals that she no longer considers herself a Grand Enchanter at that point, as the Circle of Magi no longer exists. * Fiona will disappear from Skyhold if you leave Alistair behind in the Fade and then inform her. * In The Calling, Fiona's eyes are described as "brown" and "dark", while in Dragon Age: Inquisition, they are bright grey-green. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: Asunder characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Elves Category:City elves Category:Orlesians Category:Magi Category:Spirit healers Category:Slaves Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Grey Wardens Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Apostates Category:Venatori Category:Inquisition members